In the Heat of the Night
by DragonoftheEastblue
Summary: Weeks after Hinata's confession, Naruto is still avoiding her. But when he stumbles upon her sleeping in her room during a heat wave, he can no longer contain himself. A NaruHina one shot lemon
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Well after with what happened in chapter 5 of **The Soul of the Fox and the Eagle **and Chapter two of **A Princess Amongst Thieves, **readers wanted to see some lemons so here it is! I got this idea when we had a major heat wave (at least where i live) in early July and ran with it to give you this lemon. Enjoy!

NaruHina One-Shot Lemon:

In the Heat of the Night

Three weeks had pasted since Pein's attack on Konoha and the same amount of time Hinata had confessed to Naruto. Since then they hadn't spoken nor seen each other. It was killing her not knowing if he had accepted her feelings or not. When she tried to find him he was either burying himself in training or some place no one knew where. Why was he hiding? Was it because of her? Did he hate her? Did he still love Sakura even though she heard from Kiba that she lied to him about her feelings and Naruto yelled at her for it? These were the questions she wanted answered.

To make things worse, Konoha was going through a heat wave, with temperatures rising to 45 degrees Celsius (113 Fahrenheit) with the humidity in the day. At night it would on drop to 30-35. Hinata was fanning herself was she prepared for bed. Feeling the heat of the night and the sweat rolling down her body, she decided to peel off her night gown and put on a bra. She finally had the courage to purchase a bra for herself even though she felt freakish for a girl her age to have such breasts.

She pulled back the covers and got into bed but she already felt the sweat pouring out. She decided it would be better to sleep on the covers. She laid herself down and fell asleep as she felt the cool breeze hit her body from the open window.

xXx

Naruto walked through the Hyuuga courtyard wiping the sweat from his brow. After what had happened with Pein and Konoha's near destruction, some clans had been worried about weaker countries sending assassins to kill important clan members or heirs. The Hyuuga clan was worried that there would be another attempt to kidnapping Hinata. They were impressed by Naruto's strength and how he defeated several S-ranked missing nins and wanted him to be Hinata's night guard. Naruto, still feeling extremely guilty for what had happened, took the job immediately. This way he could repay her without actually speaking to her.

But now, it was killing him that he didn't have the courage to speak to her. He needed to know what she said was really true. Did she really love him? And what is love? He thought what he felt for Sakura was love and that she was a great girl. But after seeing her openly lie about loving him, it torn him up so bad that he felt he could never love again. He let out a sigh and decided he had to talk to her. How sad she must be feeling knowing he had been avoiding her for all this time.

He walked into the main branch family's part of the estate and headed down the hallway trying to find Hinata's room. Taking a wild guess he opened the door a crack and peered inside. He saw someone with long hair and was about to whisper Hinata's name when he realized it was her father. Trying to hold down his dinner, he moved on to the next door further down the hall.

When he opened the door a crack and looked inside, he was flabbergasted by what he saw. There was a beautiful young woman in nothing but her underwear sleeping on her bed. His eyes looked her up and down gazing at ever curve with his mouth almost drooling. His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when he saw her large breasts. The only person who had breasts that size was the Hokage and those weren't real. This woman's hips were wide and alluring with legs that made him want to climb. Though the sight was amazing, Naruto secretly want to her to roll over as he could see only part of her large rear.

Then something hit him. He knew who this was. It was Hinata!

He felt his legs turn to jelly. Was this really Hinata? Was this drop dead gorgeous woman really the shy quite Hinata he had known since he was young? It was as if his body was controlling himself and opened the door wide enough for him to slide through. But when he felt something hit his groin he seemed to regain control. He looked down to his member was pushing so tightly against his pants it stretched out far enough to hit the door.

He blushed decided it was better to leave but glanced back at Hinata and was under her spell once again. He walked over to her bed, his eyes still locked on her body. He went on his hands and knees and crawled till he was right over her. Hinata rolled over making her breast bounce in her bra. Naruto blush madly as he stared at them and felt his member throb and twitch.

"Naru…to-kun" mumbled Hinata. Naruto's eyes widened as he blushed even more. Was she really dreaming about him? The very thought made his body feel like he was on fire. The odd desire to hump was doing through his mind like fast moving lava. It took everything he had to stop himself from touching her body. He prayed that she wouldn't wake up but to his horror her eyes slowly opened.

"Naruto-kun?" she asked drowsily. Naruto swallowed not sure what to do. He then heard himself speak.

"Yes Hinata-chan. You look gorgeous."

She blushed, "Arigatou Naruto-kun" she said without a stutter and gently grabbed Naruto by the collar and pulled him down. Naruto could feel his heart pounded wildly as her eyes drooped and he knew where this was going. He squeezed his eye shut waiting for what he knew was wrong but every fiber in his body was screaming out for.

But then he heard crying. He opened his eyes to she it was Hinata who was crying. "Why?" she whispered, "Why can't this be real?"

Naruto blinked confused, "Nani?"

"I'm tired or dreaming of this. I-I just want it to happen. Why can't the real you love me even though I told him how I feel?" Now Naruto felt like crying too. This was how she was feeling. He had hurt her. What had he done?

"H-Hinata-chan" he managed, "T-This isn't a dream. I-It's real." Hinata's eyes widened in both surprised and horror. Before she could do anything Naruto put his hands on her shoulders.

"L-Listen to me. I-I'm sorry for hurting you and ignoring you" he choked as tears rolled down his face, "I don't know what to say, I'm-I'm-I'm scared Hinata. After what happened w-with Sakura, I-I'm scared to love you. I-I never thought anyone could l-love me. I-I…"

"Naruto-kun…" said Hinata gently causing him to look at her, "I'm sorry too. I've always known about the Kyuubi and I never had the strength to comfort you. So I can understand if you h-hate me…" Tears began to form.

"Hinata!" he gasped in surprise, "There's no way I could hate you! I-I was scared you'd hate me. I mean you know about-wait how could you have-"

"I heard about it from the guards were talking when I was a child. But, that never changed how I felt about you" she said. Naruto could only stare at her. _He_ was having trouble believing that this was real. He prayed that this was real.

"Hinata-chan…" he began, knowing this would change his entire life, "I-If it's not too late I-" The words he wanted to say were having so much trouble coming out. He was so nervous it was killing him. Was it possible he had fallen in…

"Yes?" she asked.

"I-If it's not too late I want to…"

"Yes?"

They drew closer.

"I…"

"Want to what?..."

But nothing more could be said as their lips touched. It burned like fire. Their hearts were beating strong and were beating as one. Was this what love felt like? It was nothing they like they expected. It was so amazing and extraordinary they couldn't explain it with words. Naruto was now dead certain that the feelings he had for Sakura was not love.

He grew more excited as he felt Hinata's hands slide up his legs, his sides and across his chest. He slid his tongue into her mouth as his left hand touched her cheek. Hinata was surprised by this new sensation but welcomed him and boldly slid out her own tongue. Naruto opened his eyes in surprise but shut them again as the sensation rippled through his body. He was surprised by how small her tongue was but greatly enjoyed how it felt in his mouth. Unconsciously, his left hand slide down from Hinata's cheek and onto her left breast.

Both of them gasped. "A-A-Ano" stuttered Naruto and tried lifting his hand but instead squeezed her breast.

"Aaaohh" moaned Hinata blushing. Naruto felt his cock raging as her moans rung through his head. Even worse he could feel her hard nipple from under her bra. "Y-You can take off my bra, i-if you want" she said. Naruto swallowed. Hinata guided his trembling hand to her bra and showed him that the clip was on the front. He never unclipped a bra before so he used both hands. When he succeeded, Hinata bra practically popped off and revealed her large DD breasts.

Naruto just couldn't hold back any longer. He took her right bosom and began to fondle it. He could feel its firm but incredibly soft and smooth texture as well as its pink perky nipple. Hinata moaned as her breast were being groped; not having ever felt so good before. As he played with one of her breasts, he lowered himself over her other and boldly put his mouth over her nipple. Hinata sucked in air sharply as her arms wrapped around Naruto's head. He licked and teased her nipple, suckled it and breathed into it. He had no real idea what he was doing so he relied on instincts alone.

Hinata moaned again and again, never feeling so aroused before. Her womanhood was dripping wet and she could feel it begging for attention. She looked down at the man she loved playing with her mounds. She wanted more. She wanted to see more.

"N-Naruto-kun" she said half moaning. Naruto looked up with some saliva on his chin. "T-Take off your shirt, onegai." Naruto swallowed and hastily obeyed. He unzipped his coat and tossed it to the floor and peeled off the black shirt he wore underneath. Hinata's mouth fell open slightly seeing his pecs and abs. She had seen him shirtless before, but now he was irresistible.

Naruto crawled back on top of her and continued to fondle Hinata's breasts. Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She stopped when she felt something hard touch her belly. She let go to see what happened and blushed when saw it was something from Naruto's pants.

"O-Oh Naruto-kun" she said both surprised and intrigued.

"G-Gomen Hinata-chan. I-I can't help it. Your just so-" he said nervously.

"C-Can I see it?" she asked. Naruto swallowed and his mouth when dry. Instead of being turned away she wanted to see it. He nodded and unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off revealing his boxers being stretched out in front. Before he could remove his boxers however, Hinata had gently placed her hand on his tent. Both gasped. Naruto hadn't expected her to move first and felt strange having someone touch his manhood. Hinata was surprised feeling how large and hot it was. Her curiosity got the better of her and tugged on the blonds' boxers removing them. Her eyes widened at the sight before her. It must have been 6 or 7 inches and when she touched it, it twitched in her hand. Naruto moaned, never feeling so horny in his life.

"Hinata-chan…don't tease it" he said, feeling a bit light headed.

"G-Gomen Naruto-kun" she said blushing, not taking her eyes off his manhood, "I-It's just that I-I've never seen one before a-and and I'm curious." She wrapped her fingers around his shaft and gently began to pump. Naruto inhaled sharply taken by surprise and gritted his teeth from the pleasure. The scent of his cock made Hinata more excited and unconsciously made her pump faster. Naruto's breathing became faster as did his heart beat. He was going to explode.

"Matte Hinata" he said taking her hand off his shaft. It gave an annoyed twitch as if to say "have you lost your mind?"

"I-Is something wrong?" she asked fearing the worst, "A-Am I not good enough."

"N-No it's not that. You're amazing. I-It's just" said Naruto becoming more nervous. "I-I was wondering if I could put my cock between your breasts." Hinata was a little surprised by the question.

"Y-You mean you like my breasts?" she asked.

"O-Of course! Their huge and prefect!" he said. "Could you give m-me a tit fuck?" Hinata, happy that Naruto didn't find her breasts freakishly large for her age gladly did as he asked. His rod felt so hot between her mounds. When she wrapped them around it Naruto moaned as he felt his cock being smothered by her amazing rack. It felt like she was sucking him in, and with them being unbelievably soft was making it even more incredible. Hinata boldly licked to the top of the blonds' penis adding more pleasure till Naruto could no longer hold back.

"Hinata I'm gonna-" and he let go letting his cum jet into her mouth and breasts. Hinata was caught by surprise but was curious about Naruto's semen and swallowed some of it. It was salty but oddly savory. She licked herself clean while Naruto was catching his breath.

"That…was incredible" he breathed. He gazed down at her and the blood already rushed back to his member. More. He wanted more. And when he looked into her eyes, he saw she did too. Her lips, lightly parted looked so inviting he dove in. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer and she did the same. They kissed even longer this time, not wanting this moment to end. But then Naruto pulled back.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked. Naruto swallowed.

"Hinata-chan…c-can I-I-I-I" he began stuttering.

"What is it?"

Naruto took a breath, "Can I see your pussy?" Hinata's eyes widened. Naruto wanted to her most private part. How could she respond? She wanted it so badly but she began to feel very nervous. Somehow she managed to nod. Naruto gently placed his hands on her hips and tugged off her panties. He brought them all the way down her legs and passed her feet. He then realized how wet they were. He blushed, he was turning her on. When he looked down at her, it was the most amazing site. She, lying there, naked. It was just so mind boggling. But he noticed that she had closed her legs tightly not showed her prized jewel.

"Y-You don't have too i-if you don't want too" he said doing his best not to show the disappointment in his voice. He had never seen one before and desperately wanted too but there was no way he'd force her.

"D-Do y-you…" said Hinata, so quietly it was just a whisper. Naruto looked at her. "D-Do you want t-to see m-my naughty v-virgin pussy?"

Naruto's cheeks burned and his manhood raged. His heart was beating wildly in his throat. He never imagined her saying such shameful things. Her being so quiet and shy. It was turning him on.

"Y-Yes! P-Please let me!" he said half shouting. He was going in explode. She was just too beautiful and sexy.

"Th-Then…" she said opening her legs, "C-Come get it, my handsome fox." Naruto didn't have to be told twice. But for some reason, he didn't want to dive in just yet. He knelt down and placed his hand on the insides of her creamy thighs. A little hesitant, he licked her wet shaven jewel.

Hinata moaned out in surprise not expecting him to do that. Even more it felt incredible. Naruto licked and kissed her pussy, amazed by how wet she was and how much he enjoyed how she tasted. It was better than ramen. As he licked he slid two fingers inside and rubbed her walls making Hinata nearly scream out. She covered her mouth as not alert the whole compound. She unconsciously wrapped her legs around Naruto's neck, wanting him more. But when Naruto looked up wondering why she had done that, a hand pushed him back to her wet womanhood.

"Don't stop" she moaned, her body covered with sweat and her chest rising and falling quickly. Naruto couldn't help grinning and continued with more enthusiasm making Hinata's body quiver with pleasure. He rolled his tongue over her clit as his fingers rubbed up her g-spot. Hinata's toes were curled as she squeezed her legs together as she drew closer.

"Naruto-kun!" she moaned, slightly muffled and she bit her hand, her insides exploding. Her hold on Naruto was weakened as she climaxed letting her legs open. Her breathing slowly calmed down and she looked up at him.

"Naruto-kun…that was amazing." Naruto smiled and blushed. He never thought he'd be in such a situation but he was loving every minute of it. But he was still incredibly horny and he wanted more. As he looked into Hinata's eyes, he could see she wanted it too. He swallowed as he positioned himself over her. He was very nervous, maybe even a little scared.

"A-Are you sure about this Hinata-chan?" he asked. She nodded with a nervous smile. She to was feeling scared even though she had wanted this for so long.

"Hai Naruto-kun. I want to love you with every part of me. Let me make you as happy as you've always made me." Naruto lowered himself to kiss her passionately and guided his member to her womanhood and pushed in. Both moaned in each others mouths, taken aback by this new and amazing sensation. Naruto kept going till he reached what must have been her hymen. He looked at her.

"Are you ready?" he asked her. She didn't answer. She merely placed her lips on his. Taking that as a yes, he broke through. Hinata cringed from the pain cried out into the blonds' mouth. Naruto on the other hand groaned as she clamped down on him making member throb, wrapped in a tight wet embrace. It was warm, hot even; he had never felt so good. But he then felt selfish as Hinata was in pain.

"I'm sorry" he whispered in her ear. To his surprise Hinata smiled even though tears fell from her eyes as she placed a hand on his cheek.

"Don't be" she said "You've made me so happy."

"But I hurt you…"

"It's already going away. You can start moving." Naruto nodded and slowly began to trust in and out of her. It was incredible. She was so tight and wet it made him feel he was going to cum at any second. Hinata cringed not used to something so large enter her and was still a little sore. But after a while the pain was replaced with immense pleasure. His cock felt so hard and strong, slapping against her pussy. It felt so good. Naruto suddenly came down and kissed Hinata sliding his tongue into her mouth. Hinata reacted by wrapping her arms and legs around him drawing him closer and kissed back. Her large breasts pressed onto his chest and the space between them was reduced to none.

Amazing. It was just too amazing. Hinata had had dreams about this but never imagined it would be this good. She didn't want to admit it, but sometimes she would touch herself late at night or alone in the bath, thinking about the blond ninja she loved so much. At first she has hesitant and slightly ashamed but soon she realized that there was no need to starve her body for what it desired. She wouldn't lie anymore. She was horny and wanted to fuck Uzumaki Naruto. And now, she was doing just that.

Faster than she had anticipated, her insides began to pull and she squeezed onto the blond. They both half yelled into each other's mouths and Hinata clamped down on Naruto's member making it even more tight. Even more so when Hinata's legs and arms wrapped tighter around his body. He began to thrust faster and faster as he drew closer.

"H-Hinata-chan I'm gonna-"

"Naruto-kun!"

They climaxed together, making sure to moan in each other's mouths so not to alert anyone. Hinata felt Naruto's warm cum jet into her belly making her feel a little full. Naruto collapsed onto Hinata, completely exhausted. He had never felt so wiped or satisfied. He opened his eye to see a blissful Hinata with her eyes closed and a smile on her face, chest rising and falling catching her breath.

"That was…amazing" she whispered, "I love you." Naruto smiled and leaned in close.

"You blew my mind" he whispered in her ear. She blushed and giggled. This was just what they needed. To feel loved, to feel wanted, to be themselves. They never imagined things would end up this way but they did. And they would be forever grateful. Naruto whispered he loved her back as he pulled the sheets over them and nuzzled his new girlfriend's cheek, taking in her scent. Hinata giggled.

"That tickles Naruto-kun" she said.

"Oh really?" he said with a grin. He ran his fingers across her belly which made her squirm and giggle uncontrollably. As they laughed under the covers of their bed until they realized, they were still attached.

"A-Ah" said Naruto nervously.

"Oh?" said Hinata curiously, intrigued by the sensation of him getting bigger and hard inside her.

"Sorry" he apologized, surprised himself by his sexual stamina. Hinata surprisingly smiled and rolled on top.

"Ready to go again?" she asked, with a seductive look on her face. Naruto swallowed realizing he may be in for more than he bargained for. But then something clicked and he grinned and nodded before he leaned up and kissed her, letting his hands fall on her hips.

'That's love I guess' he thought and continued to make up for 10 years of ignorance and idiocy.

But oh the morning after.

* * *

Well that's that. The long anticipated lemon by DragonoftheEastblue. Don't worry, more are to come


	2. This Fic Will Be Deleted

Hello my faithful readers. I have bad news. Due to FF's insane censorship plan most if not all my fics will be deleted. If you want to read my work follow me on Twitter to learn where I'll be reposting. I never thought things would get this bad. Let's hope we can pull through together.

/dragonofeastblu

-Nick, DragonoftheEastblue


End file.
